Magnetic field sensors can be used for a variety of applications, such as for detecting a position, speed or acceleration of a body. In some applications, the body can be a wheel attached to a shaft, wherein the magnetic field sensor can be used to detect a rotational position, angle, speed or acceleration of the wheel.